The Golden Locket
by AngelsOnTheMoon346
Summary: Tohru's mother never really died, Kyoko had adopted her after she ran away from her abusive mother. The twist? Tohru's real name is Yang Sohma. The golden locket is a story in which Tohru is not what she seems, Akito is fairly sarcastic, and Kazuma is just waiting on his paycheck.
1. Chapter 1

Rain splattered on the window as Tohru peared outside. She knew it wouldn't be long until the Somahs found out her secret. It had already been one year since she had moved in with them and they had no idea what her past was really like.

Flashback:

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

"_Mother."_

_Drip._

"_Mother. Open the door."_

_Drip._

"_Mother. It's been over a year now. Please. I want to go home."_

_Drip._

"_Mother, please."_

_End. _

Gently, she grabbed the box that she had hidden under her bed. Opening it, she pulled out an old, golden locket. Putting it on, she hurried out the door. It was time for her to start cooking dinner.

"Shigure. Would it be okay if I was to go out tomorrow afternoon?" Tohru softly asked.

"Of course. You don't have to ask." He replied, laughing. "Ah, does out little flower have a date?"

"What? No, of course not, it's nothing like that!" she said, startled. "It's been 10 years since the death of my father. I was going to go and decorate his grave with some flowers" She replied, smiling.

"Oh dear. 10 years is quite a long time. Are your friends going along with you?"

"No, it's just me." Tohru said, still smiling.

"Then it's settled. We'll come with you!" Shigure said, overcome with joy.

"What? Oh, no, you don't have to do that" Tohru said frantically.

"Nonsense! It's our pleasure!" Shirgure replied, smiling.

"Oh, thank you very much. I better be heading off to school now, I don't want to be late."

"Tohru's signals have been a bit strange lately. Do you think she's okay?" Hana murmured to Uo.

"It's getting close to the anniversary of her father's death. Maybe that's it." Uo replied.

"Maybe. But it feels like she's more anxious than sad." Hana said.

"Well, it's the first year she's going without her mother." Uo whispered.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Hana said, unsure.

Tohru slowly scrubbed the floors of the office building that she worked in. She knew things were never going to be the same after tomorrow.

_Flashback:_

_A girl with long, white hair kneels in the middle of a dimly lighted room. She holds a child in her arms. Tear drops drip from her face to the child's._

"_Yin." she whispers._

"_He's not breathing" she says in a shaky voice._

"_Yang." A deeper voice says._

"_He's dead. He's not coming back" a young man says, putting his hand on the girls shoulder._

_The girl starts to sob. "He can't be dead. He can't be. We're all we have. We can't lose him." She cries._

_A single tear falls from the man's face. "Yang. You have to let go. He's gone. He's in a better place."_

_The girl nods her head and hands the man the child. "I'll take care of Aimee. Give him to Mother when she comes. Ask her to bury him." The girl says in a dead voice._

"_Be safe." The boy replies._

_End_

Buttoning up his suit, Shigure steps outside of the house.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asks as soon as he sees the suit.

"With our little flower." Shigue sings.

"Where to?" He asks.

"To the cemetery to visit her father with her. Are you two coming?" Shirgue says in a good mood.

"Of course I am. Why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?" Kyo says, stopping his training.

"Sure" Yuki responds. "As long as that stupid cat doesn't cause any trouble."

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Kyo shouts.

"We are leaving as soon as Tohru finished getting dressed. I advise the two of you to hurry." Shigure steps in.

Tohru looks into the mirror as she applies her contacts. Her eyes were too unnatural to be seen in public places, one white and the other black. She knew that if she didn't disguise herself, she would be recognized. And that was just something she couldn't afford. Today was different though.

She left the room and walked downstairs to see all Shigue, Kyo, and Yuki dressed in black and ready to go.

"All three of you are coming?" she asks politely.

"Of course, we would love to show your father how much we care." Yuki replies.

The four of them walk out of the door and headed toward the cemetery. _There's no going back now, is there. _Tohru thinks to herself.

"Hello father" Tohru says, kneeling by a gravestone. She places the flowers she brought, a bouquet of dragon lilies on his gravesite. The three men step to the side as a younger woman walks by, heels clacking on the stone walkway. She is beautiful with her red, silk dress and her short black hair. Tohru continues to kneel, takes a deep breath and waits until the women is directly behind her.

"Hello Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be mistaken." The women says. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure look at Tohru in shock.

"It's been a while." Tohru continues, ignoring the woman's response.

"You are mistake. I have no children." the women says, firmer this time.

"Of course you do. But there's only two of us left. Aimee died two years ago." Tohru says, smiling and standing up.

"Get away from me!" the women says, backing up.

Tohru looks at her and reaches up. She grabs her hair, tearing off her brown wig, revealing her long, white silky hair. "But I look just like you mother. So does Ying."

"I am not your mother!" the women says, clearly startled.

Tohru reaches up toward her eyes, taking out her contacts, revealing her oddly colored eyes.

"Do you recognize me now mother?"

The woman screams. "Get away from me!" she says, very frightened.

Reaching into her shirt, Tohru pulls out an old, worn locket. "How about now, mother?"

Tohru steps closer to the woman. She keeps getting closer until their noses almost touch.

"You never loved us, did you?" She whispers.

"Yang. Get the hell away from me." The woman says through her teeth, slapping Tohru, knocking her down.

"What is going on here?!" Shigure says, recovering his voice.

"I'm coming back for you mother. We both are. And we're going to drag you down to hell with us." said Tohru in a bitter voice.

"Yang. Enough." A deeper voice says from the shadows. A man steps out, dressed all in black, covering his face.

"But Ying…" Yang says, clearly wanting to finish what she had started.

"Yang. Leave it." He says again in a sharper tone.

"Fine. If you insist." the woman runs away, screaming. "What are you doing here?" Tohru asks the man.

"Yang. Think about what you just asked. We are being hunted because our mother wants us dead. You were planning on confronting her and removing your disguise. You also have brought along the zodiac. Did it not occur to you that there was a slight chance that I would show up?" Ying explained bitterly.

"Well. Someone forgot to drink their happy juice this morning" Tohru said, standing up.

"How do you know that we are the zodiac?" Kyo asks angrily, suddenly regaining his voice.

The man turns and looks at the three of them, revealing his face.

"Akito." Yuki gasps.

"Who did you think I was, a f**king mailman?" he replies.

"Now brother, they have no clue what's going on." Tohru scolds.

"And we must keep it that way. Bring them to the garden, we will erase their memories there." Akito says

"Not this time. Mother saw them. It's in their best interest to know because she will go after them too." said Tohru.

Akito runs his fingers through his hair. "You're right. Then we must bring them back to the main house for now, I'll call in Kazuma."

A bright smile fills Tohru's face. "Yay! We get to see Stitches!"


	3. Chapter 3

At the main house:

Tohru, still out of her disguise, sits down directly where Akito sits. "So. Where to start.."

"Why don't you explain who we are?" Akito suggest, shutting all of the doors.

"Don't rush me, dammit!" Tohru exlames. "Ok. My name is Yang. Yang Sohma. This is my brother who isn't really my brother, Ying." she said, pointing to Akito.

"Tohru, why didn't you tell us this." Shigure said.

"Because it would of put all of you in danger." Akito replied.

"He's right. You see, our mother kept us locked away for years after a little incident that occurred. Ying's biological mother had abandon him on my mother's doorstep when I was born so we were raised as siblings. But soon, our mother locked us in the basement when we were six. We stayed in there until we were 12 and then she moved us to the attic with our three younger siblings, Aimee, Marigold, and Clover. Marygold had died while in the attic. She had gotten sick."

"Clover died shortly after he was beaten by our mother for trying to escape." Akito finished.

"And that left us with Amiee. We stayed in that attic for a year. But then Amiee started to get sick. We all were getting sick. So we climbed out of the only window and ran into the forest."

"We were being poisoned." Akito said.

"And there, we found Stitches." Tohru softly said.

"You mean Kazuma." Akito replies, looking at her.

"He took us in and sent us to the academy where we were trained." said Tohru.

"Trained for what?" Yuki asked.

"Fighting, spy work, anything that they send us. We are given missions and we must complete them to stay alive." Akito replied.

The three zodiac look shocked. "Are you kidding?" Kyo asks.

"Stand up. Yang, why don't you show him to the door. He shouldn't doute us after we've revealed this much." Akito says.

Kyo stands up. "If you insist!" said Tohru, doing a cartwheel and kicking Kyo in the jaw. He flies across the room and crushes the door.

"Yang." Akito said angrily. "That's not what I meant."

"Of course it was." Tohru said innocently. "You just didn't know it at the time."

"Yang, you know if we hurt the zodiac, Kazuma is going to murder us." Akito said, looking at Tohru.

"And if you two don't start explaining right now, I am going to rip your hearts out." a voice said from outside the door. Kazuma opened the door and walked into the room.

"Stitches!" Tohru said happily. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Yang, what part of do not reveal your identity did you not understand?" Kazuma asked angrily.

"Well, you see.." Tohru started, stopping to take a sip of water.

"You have our sincerest apologies. She will not do it again." Akito told him, bowing.

"Of course she won't. You two will be working together from now on." Kazuma replied.

"W-What?" Akito said, eyes widening. Tohru starts to choke on her water.

"You heard me. Yang, you blew your cover, which is going to cost a lot to fix." Kazuma told them.

"I have done nothing to be downgraded to work with her." Akito stated, angrily.

"Ying, you have been very reckless with your explosives lately. You tried to send a mail bomb that killed four innocent people by mistake. If you have Yang with you, she can watch over you and keep you from doing stupid things. If you are with Yang, you can do the same for her." explained Kazuma. "You're not getting payed for this either."

"We are not working together!" They both shouted at the same time.

"It's either the two of you protect the zodiac together or no missions for a month."

"Fine." said Tohru and Akito in unison. "Can you finish explaining to them who we are while I go and pick up my pride?" Tohru said angrily.

"Of course, Miss Yang." Kazuma said.

Tohru grabbed Akito's arm. "Come on hitman, we're going to spar."

Author's Note: In case this is a hard story to follow, which it kinda is, basically, Tohru is Yang and Akito is Ying. The two of them escaped from their abusive mother together after she murdered their two siblings. Then, while escaping, they met Kazama (Tohru always calls him Stitches) who is really the boss of a spy company (think Mr and Mrs. Smith) and he trained the two of them as spies. Tohru came to live with Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure to protect them as one of her missions. I think this should cover the last three chapters as a summary.


End file.
